My Rebelious Soul
by strongwolfprincess
Summary: Two Angels of Mercy, a pursuit of love and happiness. Yet one issue resides, the timeline is in danger of splitting into two. Will it take an elite force to stop it before it becomes too late?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the games, animes, or shows within, just the ocs and the ideas, R&R. This was originally on Wattpad, I'm under the same pen name on there as here.

Luke's POV

everyone here hates me... Why was I even born? I'm useless. My parents kicked me out. Hell, I can't find anyone else with markings like mine. Ugh, why does it matter. There's no one who would talk to me. Like anyone wants to talk to a homeless person. I don't even know what the marking of wings and halo is supposed to mean.

Ayani's POV

walking down the street listing to my music, keeping my hood and mask on. I wish I could find someone with the same marks as I do. Its impossible or just so I thought. Suddenly I sense an Aura spike. Huh? I looked behind me, I saw a deadly weapon in hand, didn't know what. I saw him moving closer to a man around my age. Something caught my eye when I saw him. His marks, he has my markings. I saw the Shadow man get closer, drawing a dagger, preparing to attack. My eyes turned purple and rose my hand and the guy flew into the air, he grabbed the other man and he noticed me. I threw the man towards a wall causing him to break an arm.

"why would you defend this thing? He's worthless" He spoke with venom.

"I have my reasons" I said with an evil grin. I took off my hooded trench coat, revealing a black tank top, on my chest above my heart was a halo and wings, just like the other guy.

"what are you...? " the evil man asked with surprise.

"The Last Angel of Mercy" the other guy didn't see my mark, I kept it hidden, it's a habit .

"cute sexy name for a new toy~"

"in your dreams" I said with clenched teeth.

"Aww why? "

"I don't like those who kill the innocent ...Especially if it's another Angel of Mercy "

"yet you want to kill me... "

"Nah, I'm just trying to torture you to a point to were I could summon Lucifer to get you easily "

"no... "

"yes, and you won't come back to the surface ever again...so... REPENT MOTHERFUCKER" after I said that he disappeared in a burst of flames.

Luke's POV

The whole time I was watching that, she was protecting me. But why? The Last Angel of Mercy? And another Angel of Mercy? She's only protecting me from him and she's gonna be gone without a word to me. I know she is, she always talks to the evil people but never the civilians. There's so many questions swirling around in my mind.

Ayani's POV

I walked up to him, he needs to know. He hadn't noticed that I'm next to him.

"I doubt she would talk to a waste of cells... I don't think she will even talk to a homeless person... " I always had 2 rooms in my home. I can share.

"hey, follow me."

"why me? " uncertainty is laced within his voice.

"let's just say it's your lucky day... Angel of Mercy " it's gonna be so much more.

"OK...but why me of all people...? "

"I wouldn't be doing this if isn't you..."

"what...? "

"just trust me... " I touched his arm and teleported home.

"what the...? " He's confused.

"I'll let you ask 3 questions. "

He's thinking it over.

"1: what's under the mask? 2: why did you bring me here? 3: what's your name? "

I pulled off my mask revealing my face. "it's just my face, to prevent my own blood from finding out who I am... And my name is Ayani, I'll show you why I brought you to my.. Or...our.. home...or should I say, sanctuary " I removed the fake bandage that's on my chest revealing the mark.

Luke's POV

So that's why... Wait... It's her?! Of all people... This one is supposed to be an Angel of Mercy? She's way too beautiful to be here in this earthly hell. I suddenly felt a couple arms thrown around me and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad to find you... "

"I'm L-Luke..." I stuttered, I've never been hugged by a girl before.

"ummm... So... why me...? "

"our markings... "

"oh...wait what? " she suddenly tossed me a set of keys.

"what the... " The keys aren't your ordinary keys, they have their own little wings and halo. I opened my bedroom door, the room empty.

"imagine what you want, and the room creates it"

"really? Um ok...a cell phone..." suddenly a phone appeared in my hands.

"wow... "

"both of our rooms are like this, and any device created here head unlimited online access. "

"eve-"

"yes, even outside of this house"

"nice... And thanks" I said as I hugged her. She feels so soft to the touch. Her hair feels like pure silk. And she had a hint of vanilla. I don't want to let her go. I pulled away hesitantly and saw her face, multiple shades of red. "sorry..."

"for what? "

"hugging you... "

"don't be, you can anytime you want..."

"thanks"

She's true and pure, but me, no, I'm completely opposite of her, I'm an actual spawn of Satan. I only have the markings cause I escaped my living hell. But her, no, she's too perfect for me. This only the beginning of my life. I thought about ending it numerous times, but for once, it's worth not ending myself.


	2. Chapter 2 unfamiliar familiar

was sitting in my room wondering what did i just dream about. the place i dreamed about struck a chord with me. its like someone wants me to find this place but where? my parents are supposedly dead and I had no friends, except for Luke...but why did I dream of being married to him? We barely know each other. Except for the marriage part of my dream, I know the rest is true. I need to find a way to get there there has to be a way to get there. I started to pack my things and prepare for the journey ahead. Evangleheart, the name I only heard of in the Sacred Texts. it been said to be only found to the queen of the place or new queen, The Queen of Angels. That's what the legend says. but who though... I'm going to a place that probably wouldn't exist. I locked my room up,wrote a note to Luke, never to return ever again, no one cares about me anyways. now to Evangleheart... I grabbed the book I heard about it from. and started to use it as a guideline to get there. huh...the area...kinda looks... exactly like the land around here... so then it might be in the mountain in front of me...like an alternative reality...

"Ayani..." that...sounded like Luke...i turned around to see Luke kinda out of breath.

"What do you need" I asked, almost worried, we only known each other for only a week.

"Were are you going?" he said. wait is he blushing?

"Somewhere new...but why do you want to talk to me? You barely know me... " I'm so confused.

"I know where you're going... And I know where it's at... "

"how...?"

"you were about to walk into a wall that's supposed to be the gateway to Evangleheart...its not that wall, but it's just like it"

"...how do you know this? "

"only a Queen of Angels could go through...and there hasn't been a Queen in centuries, I would know, I was friends with one... "

"how...? Centuries ago...? And you were with greetings with her...? You don't look above twenty..."

"I'm... A vampire...or a semi vampire... " that explains the good looks.

"so why me...? "

"what do you mean? "

"... Why did you follow me...? "

"I feel nervous...but if you want to be friends with me...you have every right to know this... "

"know what? "

"I'm part Vampire, Angel and spawn of Satan..."

"how...its impossible... That's a forbidden combination... "

"my sperm donor raped my Mom, she loves me, and hates him for what he did, as she puts it,"I was the only good thing that came from him" how I became a vampire was my will of its own story" His words spoke of pure hatred of his father, sounding as if someone will be his demise.

Luke's POV flashback

A poke ball in hand, a gift to my best friend. She told me that I won't be able to see her for 7 years... Her Zoroua, Red has learned the same moves my Riolu, Blue. Ayani..I'm going to miss her so much...Blue is my parting gift for her til we meet again. I love Ayani.. I want to tell her so bad...yet I never had the guts to tell her...She's my best friend. I started to go to Ayani's house and spend the last day together. I slowly walked onto her porch about to knock on the door when she opened it.

"Hey Ayani."

"Hey Luke..."

"Close your eyes..."

"Um...why?"

"Its a surprise..."

" Ok..." as soon as I made sure her eyes were closed I placed the Poke ball in her hand. As soon as I did she opened his eyes and handed me a poke ball like her own.

" Open it..." we said in unison. We opened them up and Red came our of mine and Blue came out of hers. We were both shocked. And next thing we know is Red is flirting with Blue...we both turned a shade of red.

"I'm sorry to say this but my plane is leaving for Kalos in 15 minutes...I'll see you in a few years..." at that she left and Red curled up on my shoulders...

Flashback End

It suddenly hit me. I knew Ayani for years than just meeting with her. But how did she forget me? Oh yea... She left for several years to come back as she is now. Fate wanted us to meet again, not just because of friendship, cause we're Angels of Mercy, we're here to protect, and I want to keep protecting the closest to me, even if it means that heaven won't take me back. After all, I'm just an angel with a shot gun and my heart on the trigger.

"Ayani...how long? "

"how long since what?"

"has it been since the last time we seen each other." I saw her eyes widen in realization.

"you remembered... " she looks like she's about to tear up. I pulled her into a warm embrace.

"don't worry, I'm here for you. And I'll stay by your side till its time for me to go. " I guess it time to open Kingdom Wings. Time to fight the losing war against the Shadows.

Ayani's pov

"hey um... Luke... ?" I asked timidly as I walked into the kitchen.

"hey, what's up? " his adorable face, so cute. But I want to leave him in charge as I go train with what mortals call monsters.

"I'm going to be gone for several years... I don't know when I'm coming back..."

"what? Why? "

"I'm sorry... But these questions...they cannot be answered.. " I told him as I was fighting back tears.

"just stay strong... It's not the end. " at that I grabbed my backpack. I have a timeline to save.


	3. Chapter 3 time is now

I made my way up to Mt. Ebbot, and as the story foretells, there's a gaping hole to the underground. I peered into it. A yellow patch of flowers lie beneath. I must exceed caution when I go in. I spread my wings and glided downwards. I landed and there's one flower that looks to be crying.

"why do I have to be this soulless plant? I thought Chats or Frisk would save me by now...Lies... " It said. I walked up to it. I guess it heard me cause it turned around with a fake smile.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey greeted. He seems nice, but my instincts say otherwise. Suddenly my soul got trapped in a small box

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" something's not right...

Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

I don't trust the friendliness pellets at all. I pulled out my sword and smacked them away from me.

"so you know what's going on here don't ya? " no wonder, he's a so called boss monster, I plucked him up a placed him in a container so that he could shut up. I walked on more and I found a goat lady walking up to me.

"oh dear... Are you all right my child? " she asked. She's a sweetheart. "other than a murderous flower yea, I'm fine, I flown down here to speak to a skeleton."

"which one? If I may ask, and I'm Toriel by the way "

"nice to meet you Toriel, I'm Ayani. I'm looking for Sans, I developed some abilities and I think it's best to learn more from him.

Time skip

As I left the underground Sans stops me.

"hey kid, I'm glad to have met ya, all of us boss monsters have made ya something. " I see him pull out a ring of keys.

"if you need help, but can't get to us, use the keys to summon one of us. We'll always be here for ya... " I thanked him and went to the barrier and went home... Or I thought I was.

I walked around town for a bit and chilled out at the park for a while and watched this blue haired lady fawning over this guy I nicknamed secretly Ice King. Poor girl. This guy's a dense idiot...possibly worse than Ash...

"Aahhh watch out!" A purple kamikaze... flying Fox? I was so confused.

"Must find the Elemental Slayer...a Guardian of All" she chanted. She's no pokemon. I helped her up.

"What's the rush?" I asked her.

"There's another Dragon Slayer and I must find her..."

"Maybe I could help, what's her name?"

"Ayani..."

"Ayani...?"

"Ayani..." as soon as she said my name I paled. I'm a Slayer? I looked over at Red.

"Where's your Dragon?" He asked. She got nervous.

"Not 1...but all..." she replied. Oh crap...that's a lot...

"7 dragons total...but there's actually 13 dragons..." she continued.

"Ayani would have to spend 13 years with no human contact for her training..."

"13 YEARS?! I CAN'T HANDLE THAT!" I shouted.

"You must be her aren't you?" She asked.

"Yea..."

"Start packing then..."

"I can't leave...I just got out of the Underground today..." I anime cried.

"I know it's gonna be hard...but...it's a must..." And like that everything went black. I need to get home soon. But I've been told that I won't remember anything for the next several years. Little did I know, I was going to become a queen of Dragons. It felt peaceful not knowing what they're doing to me but, I know they're putting Slayer magic in me to learn by instinct.

"after all... You are the future Queen... "


End file.
